A Felyne's tale
by Dullahan68
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW...Join Masamune on his mischievous journey in the world of minegarde.


A Felyne's tale

Chapter 1

In a peaceful village called Kokoto there was once a great hunter that wishes to kill the demonic awesome black elder dragon Fatalis and become one of the most awesome hunters of Minegarde…. But he is not included in the story. Let's just go to the real story.

This story is about a Felyne named Masamune, he is alone, he has no friends, he had no comrades, he don't have food, he don't have items, he don't have armour, he only have his pickaxe-like weapon and his acorn on his back that every Felyne wears. He have travelled so far, very far that he can't even know where he is, he only knows that he is on a desert and he is lost. He keeps walking and walking and walking, and then he saw from afar a gang of Genprey is running to him.

"Look at that a yummy, tender Felyne, I haven't eaten for years." one of the Genprey said drooling,

"all of us haven't eaten for years." The Genprey on the left of another Genprey said,

"this desert is deserted there is nothing more to eat here only cactus and dead Diablos." Another Genprey said.

Masamune grab his pickaxe-like weapon that I don't know what people name it and readied to counter-attack, he waited for the chance to attack, and he waited and waited and saw the Genpreys very far… And so he waited for 4 hours and peed and sang and dance and dug and mined and catch bugs and daydreamed and sleep for an hour and then got bored and sat, still the Genpreys are far so Masamune started walking again. He walked and walked and then he rested because the sun is already setting, suddenly he heard a loud growl, and he look left to right and to his back, no monster can be seen, he heard the growl again then he realized it was his stomach that was making all the sound, he is hungry. He started walking again to search food, he searched and searched and searched but saw nothing and it's already getting dark, Masamune searched a nice spot then he put down his acorn bag or something and used it as his pillow, he stared at the sky. Beautiful shimmering stars lit up the dark sky, the star formed into a rice ball, saliva drooled through his mouth. He just slept to resist hunger.

In a Felyne village somewhere, a small young felyne plays with his felvine ball outside, he bounce it, throw it and dribble it, suddenly he thrown the ball very far out of the village, he looked to his left and right the other felynes are busy doing their jobs, he crawled to get the get the ball, when he was about to touch the ball the earth shook, stomps was heard and a huge shadow veiled the young felyne, all of the felynes stopped and gasped for breath. The young felyne looked at the thing that made the huge shadow, it was a huge black ferocious elder dragon, everyone ran for their lives some fought bravely to the black dragon but died, the village burned into hell many felyne died

"WAHAHAHAHA" the elder dragon laughed mischievously.

A female felyne approached the young felyne and carried it, then ran as fast as she can, when they reached a small empty cave, she left the young felyne there, "you stay here I'll come back for you Masamune, I love you" the felyne said then went away with a sob, the young cat cried seeing her ran back to the village suddenly fire surrounded the young felyne's mother made the felyne burn into crisp

"BURN, BURN and BURN!" the elder dragon said mockingly.

Masamune woke up, it was just a nightmare but when he looked at his surroundings he was surrounded by the Genprey gang

"at last food!" a Genprey exclaimed

"I'll bite first" another Genprey said

"no I'll bite first" another Genprey said

"no me!" another one said

"no it's all mine" another one said, the Genpreys made a debate, it lasted for 10 hours then they just planned to attack Masamune at the same time, Masamune concentrated he saw the Genpreys ready to attack, Masamune waited for the time, slow motion the Genpreys launched an attack, Masamune jumped as high as he can he avoided their sharp claws and fangs, the Genpreys bumped to each other stunned, when Masamune landed with style he ran as fast as he can to escape the Genpreys. Masamune ran out of stamina, he gasped for breath… then he saw a skull of a wyvern, Masamune sat on top of it, the skull suddenly moved and shaked Masamune's curiosity flowed in his mind.


End file.
